The Deputy Chief
by spottedhorse
Summary: The Deputy Chief pays Brass a visit


Okay, you can blame this on on that crazy crowd over at the Jim Brass Fansite Forum. Mutley and Beaujolais got this conversation going and Annie joined in too. And my little energizer bunny just couldn't resist ;-) Haven't written a Brass/Sofia in a long time and it was fun. I have always loved her character.

* * *

><p>He had just slipped out of his suit jacket and tossed it along with his tie over the back of a chair when the knock sounded at the door. Crossing his living room he opened the front door. The assault that ensued was unexpected but entirely pleasant.<p>

"Damn you, Jim Brass," she said and her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to her for the lip lock that followed. "God, that was the longest damn meeting I've ever been a part of," she said breathily between kisses.

Reveling in the assault and chuckling at her mania, he returned her kisses, his own hands finding a hold on her hips. "Next time don't be so long winded," he suggested between nibbles.

"Right…" she drawled. "Like I could think straight with you sitting there looking at me like that."

"What? I was listening to you. You are my superior, you know. I was supposed to be paying attention."

Her tongue flicked his ear lobe and then she grabbed it between her lips, sucking and pulling. "Yeah, paying attention…not looking at me like I'm your next meal."

"Can I help it if you looked delicious, standing there in front of us in that tight assed skirt and that clingy silk blouse that outlined my favorite delicacy so well?" he asked as his fingers squeezed her ass and forced her closer into him. Then he palmed her roundness and chuckled again. "You um…seem to be missing something under there," he commented.

"I thought you might be sitting on the front…I was going to give you a little peek."

"Damn. And I was trying to play it safe by being in the back." His hands sought the hem of her skirt and he inched it up, his fingers finally finding the soft bare skin he was looking for.

She lifted a leg, propping it against him, her need beginning to overwhelm her. "Yeah… but now…" she muttered as her fingers fumbled over his shirt buttons.

He unzipped her skirt and let it fall before working his fingers underneath her blouse in search of more treasure. "You sure about this, Baby? I know you have an afternoon meeting with Ecklie."

"I'll be able to handle Ecklie much better if you've handled me first," she breathed. "But time is …"

Getting the hint, he turned her and continuing to fondle her as they moved, he led her down the hall to his bedroom. The undressing was frenzied as they hurried to get into the bed. After watching her for an hour in the morning meeting, it didn't take much to get Jim ready. And judging by her arrival and the lack of certain garments, he supposed she was already ready. He latched onto one of her nipples immediately, his hand sweeping down the length of her torso to play over her ass. "You had me and every other guy in the room at attention, you know," he teased as he flicked the nipple.

"I did?"

"Yeah, your tits were hard and making that little fact very apparent. I had to work to concentrate on what you were saying. Otherwise, I would've creamed my shorts. And I imagine some of the younger guys did."

She laughed. "That's why I'm not with a younger guy. You can hold on and give me your best shot…everytime."

"Lady, this time it won't be a shot; it'll be a damned explosion after that little exhibition this morning."

"Explosion," she taunted. "I like explosions."

"You do?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "Then get ready sister, 'cause here it comes." He scooted over her and without much fanfare slid into her moist beauty. "God it's like the first time every time with you. Don't know how you do that," he moaned.

Her hands grabbed his ass and pulled him into her more, her long legs wrapping around him, lifting her butt off the mattress. Next thing he knew, she had flipped them and she was on top. "I feel like a ride," she informed him before her lips descended on his.

Her strokes were long, pulling on his swollen cock. He couldn't help the grunts that escaped every time she slid out to his end. Reaching up, he played with her tits, rolling her nipples between his fingers before encompassing her entire breast in his hand and squeezing. She leaned over him again, her hard nipples dangling over his face. He did the only thing he could, he took one between his lips and began to suck. Then rolling his tongue over her hardness, he nipped. Her gasp pleased him and he repeated the process on her other tit while fingering the first one.

That set her off and she was riding fast and hard now. His hands fell to her hips, resting on her curves and moving with her on every bounce. He wanted to watch the bounce of her breasts over him but he couldn't. She was sending him over the top and his eyes were rolling back in his head. "Sweet Jesus!" he bellowed as his cock exploded. He heard her scream of ecstasy as he felt the last of his load fire. And then she collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily and sweating. Both completely spent and satiated.

She rolled off him and snuggled into his side, her head burrowing into a crook in his shoulder, her warm breath skipping across the tuft of hair there. "Jim?"

"Huh?" was about all he could manage to say.

"Does it ever bother you?"

"Does what bother me, Babe?

"That…that I'm your superior now… that I made Deputy Chief when you were supposed to get it before the whole Holly Gribbs thing?"

He tightened his arm around her and tilted his head to kiss her. "No, it doesn't. I had my chances…it wasn't in the cards. Besides, I trained you. I mean, you knew a lot coming over to the detective division, but I trained you for the job. And a detective that I trained made it to Deputy Chief in record time. So no, it doesn't bother me, it makes me proud."

"Good. Because I love my job."

"I know you do. And you are good at it. I would've been terrible… I hate the politics."

"Geez, I hope you aren't comparing me to Ecklie?"

"No. I'm not. And I am proud of you and happy that you are happy."

"Good, because as much as I love my job…I love you more and I wouldn't …"

"Stop right there, Babe. Don't ever even think about letting me hold you back. I expect to see you in the Sheriff's office one day."

"Yeah, maybe. But I want…I need you there with me."

'Babe, I'm in…all in," he replied before kissing her. "But for now, you need to shower and get back to PD. Ecklie isn't as patient as I am."

"Yeah…okay. But I'll see you tonight?"

"My night off," he smiled. "You'll see a lot of me tonight."


End file.
